guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Girion
Welcome ....leave a message after the biip. Beep I am inspiring! Apparently. (I searched for links to my page and found that out. ;) -- Peej 14:26, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Hi. Thanks for stopping by! I pick pocketed your syntax on collapsible menus - thus the kudos. I am very new to the wiki and I had to look through most of the userpages to find someone who used what I needed, and that I was able to copy. :)) Kind Regards (Girion 15:58, 31 January 2007 (CST)) ::Well I only signed up here on the 22nd. ;) -- Peej 18:24, 31 January 2007 (CST) : Similar to me then. I opened my userpage on the 18th, but only started programing it on the 24th! Kind Regards (Girion 18:54, 31 January 2007 (CST)) Attributes and Skills Armor: lvl 15 armor with max energy and suprior runes. Equipment: Daggers of Xuekao or similar Usage As this is a 105hp build, due to no room for an off-hand -50hp item when using daggers, be aware that this makes it a bit more tricky than the regular 55hp invincimonks. SoR will manage most situations but beware of tanking too many, or tanking enemies with several attacks (such as some rangers). As usual use PS and SoR before aggroing - then use Golden Lotus as you rush in as this will bring your energy back up after the last two spells. When killing the last monster or two it is also a good idea to use Golden Lotus as it will give you energy to rush to the next mob. The strenght of this build is the speed of killing - both in terms of spiking bosses or by the added AoE of Death Blossom (which doesnt seem to spread aggro - probably bc of the lack of high frequency). Use Golden Lotus to keep energy high and Golden Fox and Fox Fangs to hit targets that might otherwise block or dodge you. When fighting small groups spread out your damage be changing targets - the more enemies you have untill the end the better is your energy management. When fighting larger mobs kill one at time to lessen the pressure on your SoR. Use you plentiful energy to keep spamming PS and SoR - both to get a little heal from Divine Favor and so that you dont end up with an interrupt and having to wait for recharge. If planing to farm large mobs (such as the Trolls outside Droknar's Forge or the Tengu whose rangers (Fierce) who can fire multiple shots it is a good idea to exchange either Golden Lotus or Golden Fox with Spirit Bond. Remember to spam SB often as it only last for 10 attacks. With both SoR and SB you should be able to keep on your feet. The benefit of the 3 protection spells in question is that they all have a fast cast time so that interrupt is less likely. Deciding whether to use Golden Lotus or Golden Fox is case of preference. the Lotus is slower but grants energy, whereas you will be able to run your dagger rutine more often with the Fox. Your layout Hi friend! I'm one of the guy who helpmed you with your Agressive totem axe build. I have a question for you. I'm very interested about your layout: Show Hide, I want to make that on my User's page but I'm not very good on codding. I don,t want to copy the same of your page i want to keep mine but only add the button Show Hide to the left of my Chaaracters name. I want to keep the same color and all well change nothign expect add this button. I have already a line who cut the name and the description. I try but that donNt work =(. Can you teach me what code to use to create that or can you do in for me (Copy past my User page codes and make it on my Comment page, then I will add your version to my User page if I like that). That's will be awesome! Thanks. PS: Answer me on this page plz. --Benoit flageol 23:47, 14 February 2007 (CST) Salut Benoit! I certainly remember you, and the help. I'm glad you like my userpage - but I must admit that I am no expert at wikicode at all. I did mine by a very long trial and error testing. I took much of my code from other peoples' pages adopting and changing it untill it suited me. What I mainly did was to copy the code and then readjusted text, colour and pictures. You can do this by clicking on the edit folder on other pages and then copy the text - insert it on your own page and work from there. Try clicking edit on this page and copy the code below: Brother Girion Tsar this is where you put your own pictures and codes That is what you mainly need - just change colour and text to your own. You already have your colous so just put them where the colours are in mine. I wish you the best of luck - please ask if I can help you in any other way. Kind Regards (Girion 07:31, 15 February 2007 (CST)) :Thanks! I will try this now. --Benoit flageol 12:17, 15 February 2007 (CST) Title GMC Hi, I saw you have the 3 Grand Master Cartographer. I want to have Kind Of A Big Deal and so I need to have GMC. I'm a monk too, so that's why I ask to you. What build did you use to explore all that ? 55monk or normal monk? you run or fight? Thanks. --Benoit flageol 18:54, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Hi again! A bit of all - but most of all a lot of patience! A lot of it I explored with a regular full party (often with hench) using regular heal or prot builds. I never used the 55 for exploration, but in Tyria and Elona I explored quite a bit while running. But to get GMC you'll probably also need to use some special builds - some areas you'll need Necrotic Traversal to get too and in Cantha you'll have to join the alliance holding the Terraces, if only for a short while. So any build goes, but you'll need heaps of patience, and flexibility for some corners of the world :)) Good Luck! Kind Regards (Girion 21:22, 18 February 2007 (CST))